


Pretty

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [20]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Your intern Hyejoo wants to get frisky at work but you make her wait until later.
Relationships: Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye/Reader
Series: Paradise [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 18





	Pretty

You took a deep breath as you tried to focus on what giant stack of paperwork to tackle first. Papers piled higher than your head, and the more you worked on them it seemed the taller they got. One of the perks of working at one of the best firms in the country came with high wages and benefits, but also came with a lot of necessary overtime.

You had just hit your third-year milestone at the firm, earning a promotion that gave more money, more respect, and for the first time, you had your own team of interns.

The extra help came at the best possible time. Your team was given a monumental task that needed a month to work on but the bosses only allowed a week of deadline.

You were gracious for each intern, even when they messed up the simplest task you rarely scolded them, you had been in their shoes before and knew the stress and nerves that came with such a thankless position.

Each intern had their strengths, and their weaknesses slowly dissipated every month as they were being shaped with potential full-time contracts to their name.

One intern on your team stood out among the rest, Son Hyejoo. She was a hard worker, even if you found her napping on the couch more times than you would like. One of the youngest of the interns, if you had to admit you found her the prettiest. She had a much more mature aura for someone of her youth but maintained a level of playfulness that betrayed her actual age. Joining the company straight out of college as most did, she was happy just to receive a paycheck and stay out of having to deal with the public, working great in a team setting.

The entire intern team passed their six-month evals with flying colors, each receiving raises and increasing morale all though the higher-ups were intent on increasing stress with every strict deadline that came to pass. Hyejoo quickly became your favorite intern, not just because she was easy on the eyes. She didn't complain much if ever, finishing her work right away if only just to allow herself time to rest.

It was just a bit after 4 PM as you headed back to your office, a trip to the vending machines considered a failure as they were now completely out of your favorite afternoon treat. Granola bars didn't hit the same way.

You opened the door of your office to the pleasant sight of a silhouette of a woman already inside, dressed in a mostly black outfit that showed her curves off well, giving a great view of her wide hips and creamy thighs, and an unforgettable ass that was bending over and depositing another stack of unnecessary paperwork that wasn't going to get started on until next week. The perfect body was unmistakable as the young intern Hyejoo.

"Ah, there you are," she said as she spun around on her heels.

"More bad news from higher-ups?" you asked.

"Afraid so, " she responded.

"Haven't seen you all day. Being kept busy?"

"Always. Been everyone's delivery girl for the past hour."

"Good to see you doing work for once," you teased.

"Hey-" she pouted.

"You do good work around here, Hyejoo. I stepped out for a snack, but they were out of the good stuff."

"Good thing you found me here then," she smiled.

"You can be pretty delicious, Miss Hyejoo."

You kept the door open as you took a seat at your desk, the temptation of an empty office with your intern was too much.

Nobody knew about the rather innocent relationship you had with Hyejoo, granted you didn't reveal much of it at work outside of a few occasions of flirting that were usually kept to one on one occurrences. Your officemates knew of course, but there was an unwritten rule between your team that swore to secrecy, given they probably had their own hidden romances to deal with.

Management wouldn't like it if they found out, but they didn't have to know which is why you had most of your romp sessions at home except the few occasions where Hyejoo wanted to test your boundaries under your desk during important business calls.

"Are we staying late?" Hyejoo asked, pouting, and batting her eyes in an attempt to draw out a response she liked.

"Nah, those assholes leave at five, why should we stay and work extra?"

"Good, I'm ready to leave already."

"One more hour left Hye, you can do it."

Hyejoo frowned. "I'd rather be doing something else," she said, pretending to fix your tie, making her intentions obviously known.

"We can't do it here, especially not when everyone is still around."

"Come on, just once. This desk looks better with me bent over it, you know it does" she smirked, her words and her deadly gaze almost convinced you. You couldn't risk it though.

Hyejoo sighed loudly. "Everyone is leaving for the day anyways. Afraid of getting caught?"

"Hardly," you laughed. "Just don't want the entire floor hearing you scream."

"That goes double for you," she shot back, never one to back down from a challenge.

The hour went by slowly as molasses, trying to find anything to preoccupy your mind off what you wanted to do to your intern who had offered to finish and help out before quitting time finally hit. Every second that went by you felt the urge to lock the door and strip her, give her what she deserved but you kept your pants in check, even as the sexual tension in the room was thick enough to be cut by a knife.

You checked your watch, 5:30 PM. Time to get the hell out of there. "Meet me in the car, don't walk so close to me though. Stay a few steps behind."

"I'm not a puppy you know," she said.

"Are you sure?" you teased. Hyejoo scoffed.

You headed out the building, as expected most people had left and you said your goodbyes to them, some of them were interns you hadn't seen in a while. Hyejoo kept her distance.

Moments after your car door shut the passenger side opened up. Hyejoo got in and tossed her bag in the back.

"Almost everyone knows we're fucking already, we don't have to keep hiding."

"We're not hiding, I just don't want to get a talking-to from our bosses about the dangers of workplace relationships, blah blah. They're already on my ass about a hundred different things.

"Fine, I understand."

"Thank you. It's complicated when your relationship is with somebody underneath you."

"But I like being underneath you though," she giggled. You smiled and floored it the rest of the way to your apartment, forgetting the existence of speed limits and everything else just to get there as soon as possible.

Neither of you talked as you exited the car, grabbing bags and hurriedly making way inside. The door slammed and you locked it tight, both of you kicking shoes into a pile and not a second wasted as you pressed Hyejoo's tight body against the front door, diving into her delicious soft lips and cursing the fact that she still had layers of work clothes on.

"Aggressive aren't we?" Hyejoo said with a teasing smile.

"You started this," you responded as you ran your hands through her clothed body and wanted to rip everything she had off right there.

"I'm innocent," Hyejoo claimed as you felt her warm lips returning a sinful kiss, her mouth sweet and you wanted to devour all of her.

"There's not a single thing innocent about you."

Hyejoo let an obvious fake gasp. "Only because you corrupted me."

"Did not. If anything you were gone already. If I remember correctly you wanted to suck my dick under the desk."

"Only because you looked so fucking hot in that suit. It was your fault."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to seduce your boss, Miss Hyejoo," you smirked and pushed your weight off her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her into the bedroom.

When the lights hit Hyejoo took charge this time as she maneuvered your bodies towards the bed, undoing your tie in the process and tossed it into the air. Her gaze now a mixture of lust and something you weren't quite sure of but were excited nonetheless as she continued to undress you, unbuttoning your shirt and stripping it off your torso as she pushed you against the edge of the bed, making you take a seat.

"Gonna give me a show?" you playfully asked, the entirety of your attention focused on Hyejoo's body.

"Hmph, you wish. Gonna make you wait for not fucking me back at the office."

Hyejoo averted her attention as she turned around with her back to you and slipped her jacket off her shoulders, sliding each arm out of it and tossing it aside. She spun around confidently and began to unbutton her white collared shirt starting at the top of her collar, making sure there was enough distance between when you felt the temptation to touch.

She bit her lip and continued, taking as much time as she needed to draw out your desire even more and more. The more buttons Hyejoo unfastened the more of her bare pale skin became visible to you, untucking her shirt out of her shorts and letting it fall behind her to give you a glance of her sexy toned stomach. Her large full breasts were kept just out of reach, threatening to spill out of her black lace bra and wanting to escape.

Your eyes focused on what parts of Hyejoo were becoming bare, she let you feast your eyes on her for just a moment before turning her backside to you again as her hands slipped inside the waistband of her shorts. Her hips swayed side to side as she began peeling her shorts off her body just enough to let you see that she had a matching black thong underneath.

"Fuck Hyejoo, you're killing me."

"I know."

She laughed and bent her torso down and began to remove her shorts down her slender creamy legs, giving you a full view of that plump ass and the skimpy thong that barely did its job to cover anything up.

Hyejoo shook her tight ass and turned her gaze to you again, removing her work shirt in a flash and leaving her only in the sexiest black lingerie, spreading her legs as she squatted to the ground and came back up. Her hips moved with a mind of their own as she ran her hands through strands of dark hair and lifted it up, letting her hair fall back down as her body danced to a beat only she could hear.

She smirked as her performance winded down and she pulled you off the bed and into her arms, your faces touching and just staring into each other's eyes while daring for each other to make the next move.

If Hyejoo had plans you interrupted them as you let out a sly grin, and without another word you hoisted her up in the air and held her up by her thighs as you planted her against the nearest wall. She gasped and immediately wrapped her legs around your waist.

"Are you going to fuck me against the wall? So we can cross that one off the list?"

"Not a chance," you simply said. Giving in to her that quick would be too easy.

You smiled sinfully as you captured Hyejoo's soft plump lips again in between your own, soft kisses quickly turned into open messy kisses, trying to match Hyejoo's intensity and offering more of your own.

As your lips and tongues wandered each other's mouths you bit down hard on her bottom lip, offering to take control from her and she was happy to relinquish it. You broke the liplock and kept your gaze glued on her as you decided what your plan of action was next.

You let her back down gently, her legs loosening their grip and the moment her bare feet hit the floor you struck like a tiger finding its prey as you buried your lips into her soft sensitive neck and sucked deeply.

She moaned softly and gave into you as you kissed, licked, and suckled at the pale sensitive skin that was yours for the taking, stopping just short of leaving a mark on her pristine pale skin, smiling as Hyejoo whined at the abrupt loss of contact. Any visible marks left on her body wouldn't fade until after the weekend, and as much as you enjoyed the idea of letting everyone know who she belonged to it wasn't the best idea.

Your next move came right away as you grabbed Hyejoo's hips and spun her tight body around and pinned her against the cream-colored wall, her palms flat against its surface as she anticipated each subsequent action.

You ran a hand up and down her tight toned abs, feeling her warm stomach as your teeth grazed the skin of her neck, hearing Hyejoo whimpering with intense need and desire. She was putty in your hands already.

"Fuck me," she demanded as you sunk your teeth in deeper.

"I make the rules around here."

She ignored you as her body tensed up. "Fuck. Me." Her words repeated, more desire and lust in them as you pulled the back strap of her bra, harshly unclasping it. Another gasp escaped her lips.

"You're mine," you growled, reaching towards the front of her torso and cupping her large breasts through her lace bra.

"These are mine too."

"They're all yours," she submitted. "I'm all yours."

You grinned to yourself as you stripped Hyejoo's bra off her chest and grabbed two perfect handfuls of her delicious tits, squeezing them firmly as you felt the softness of her mounds and her nipples hardening against your palms. She whined cutely.

"Now that I have you, what should I do to you?"

"Whatever you want. _Ruin me_."

Your two favorite words. With Hyejoo's back still to you, you pulled her skimpy lace thong to the side, her pink pussy lips unsurprisingly already glazed with slick.

"Wet already?" you whispered and she whimpered as you ran a finger through her damp folds.

"Y-yes. Touch me. _Please._ "

You weren't one to give in so quickly but something about having Hyejoo at your mercy was almost painfully arousing.

Without any hesitation you gave a quick spank to her ass and brought two fingers deep inside her pussy, filling her to the hilt and thrusting them inside Hyejoo at a reckless pace. She clenched around your digits and it didn't take long until they were drenched with her essence, shrieking as you curled them inside her.

She moaned carelessly as you kept your fingers jammed deep inside her wet cunt, debating on adding a third but holding off as you felt that was too much at this point, your fingers became wetter and wetter with every insertion as you stretched her out little by little. You kept an arm wrapped around her waist, helping her keep upright as her body was quickly morphing into a ball of jelly.

"Is this what you wanted? Turn you into a cute little mess?"

Hyejoo only responded with more moans and whines as you gave her what she wanted, your fingers absolutely soaked as they moved in and out of Hyejoo as fast as they could, the wet squelch leaving behind even more gasps and cries of satisfaction.

It took little time at all before she was gushing all over your fingers as she climaxed without warning, shaking and chasing a second orgasm that you didn't allow her to have as you withdrew your fingers. Hyejoo felt delirious at the feeling of being empty and denied as she faced you with a look of desperation on her pretty eyes.

"Don't be greedy."

She pouted and when you leaned in for one more kiss she avoided it and dropped to her knees, returning the favor in more ways than one, not one to let you have the upper hand for too long.

Hyejoo caressed your thighs through your slacks, sending blood flow to the necessary parts of your body as her devilish lips curled. Her small hands unbuckled your belt and unzipped your pants and tugged them down to the ground, your bulge directly eye level with her and she looked up at approval to continue.

She took a second to tease your constricted cock, blowing on your shaft to make you feel the hot breath on it before pulling it out of your boxers, admiring the hardness of it before giving a quick peck on your swollen tip. Hyejoo forcefully pulled your underwear down and stripped you of the rest of your clothes, proudly staring at every inch of your now naked body as your eyes beckoned for her to continue.

Wetness pooled in between her thighs as she grabbed your shaft by the base with two hands and kissed the tip of your cock again, giving two more right after before moving her mouth down and planting several soft kisses up and down, not leaving a single spot untouched by her beautiful silky red lips.

Hyejoo gave a short flick of her tongue against your tip, giving herself a quick taste of precum eyes looking upwards and awaiting further instructions.

She waited patiently with her hands in her lap, round eyes focused dead ahead and that striking gaze present as always.

You didn't have to think twice about what you wanted her to do.

"Suck my fucking cock, Hyejoo," you demanded, running your hand through the soft raven locks of your kneeling intern.

She looked up obediently, but then changed paths as her head shook defiantly and you shot her a look in return.

"No?"

"No," she repeated. "I have a better idea. _Fuck my mouth_."

A smirk formed over your lips as you hadn't heard a better set of words all day. If Hyejoo thought you were aggressive before, she was going to really see you be aggressive.

"I really should make you beg for this."

You didn't though, if only because you wanted it just as bad as you slapped your cock on her soft luscious triangle lips, tracing the outline of them as her mouth became smeared with precum.

Her red lips glistened as Hyejoo ran her tongue over them and opened her small mouth wide, an invitation so enticing you couldn't possibly refuse.

You gave her just a sample of your cock, but she was greedy as always and wanted a full course, forcibly grabbed your thighs, and abruptly shoved your cock down her throat. You groaned as you felt the tightness of her throat squeezing around you, feeling breathless as her deadly gaze focused on yours that demanded more.

Hardly any time passed before your shaft was jammed down Hyejoo's warm throat, and you met her needy eyes, holding onto both sides of her head and began thrusting and gagging her with your length.

You really wanted to show Hyejoo what aggressive meant as you slammed your hips towards her pretty face, feeling her tongue wrapping around your hard shaft as you slid it down her tight throat over and over.

It was certainly rough, but hot enough for both of you as you were fucking her mouth just as hard as you had fucked her pussy countless times, but Hyejoo's eyes were nothing but demanding for you to continue your vigorous use of her mouth.

It didn't take long until your shaft was bathed with Hyejoo's saliva, and it took even less time until you were fucking her pretty little mouth roughly at full speed. There was something to stuffing her bratty mouth shut that you could get used to, instead of whining you heard only the sounds of her throat being roughly fucked and her messy lips slurping hungrily on your shaft.

The longer this went on the messier Hyejoo got, the tears in her eyes grew larger and you weren't sure who was getting off on this more.

"Fuck Hyejoo, you just belong on your, knees don't you? You love being used like this?"

There was little point in asking, yet Hyejoo did her best to respond with her preoccupied throat but instead released more gagging sounds than slurred words, holding her head down your base ever so often to let her throat feel every inch of you inside.

Hyejoo obediently kept her mouth open for you and you were encouraged by the needy look in her eyes as you kept her head held in your hands, and she couldn't help but love the throbbing cock being repeatedly forced down her throat as a bounty of saliva dripped down her chin and poured onto her big pale tits.

She almost gushed again with how furiously you used her sexy mouth, letting out a few final series of thrusts, holding Hyejoo against your base as her nose was planted firmly against your stomach.

You released your cock from Hyejoo's mouth a loud pop, leaving a trail of saliva that connected your messy shaft to her wet lips as she let out a huge smile on her drool covered face.

"Good girl," you told her as Hyejoo came up for air, her features stained with messy saliva, and the praise set off something in her core that almost made her climax untouched.

While she caught her breath you admired Hyejoo's bare chest - depending on the day your favorite part of her body, those big saliva-drenched breasts and you both seemed to have the same idea, putting her natural born assets to good use.

Hyejoo smirked, her face still stained with saliva as she stroked your wet cock a half-dozen times and slipped it in between her ample tits, cupping them and trapping your shaft in her delicious cleavage.

"Let me do the work this time," she said with a shy smile as her tits squeezed your cock tight, moving her chest up and down against your pelvis to create friction.

You groaned loudly at the sudden sharp pleasure, watching the look in Hyejoo's beautiful eyes as she pleasured your cock with her tits. She had done this before, but it always felt just as good as the first time.

"Feel good?"

"Feels fucking amazing."

Hyejoo smiled and felt the pressure of her mounds wrapped around your cock grew tighter, the softness and warmth that surrounded your shaft even more intense as her pace sped up. She let just a little more saliva drip out of her mouth, keeping the friction smooth as possible with her already generously lubricated cleavage.

As good as it already felt Hyejoo wanted you to feel better, trying to lick your tip each time it reappeared from her deep cleavage, sending electricity striking up your bones and cutely whining when she failed.

"Fuck...that feels so good."

"I can tell by how much you're moaning," she teased as her smile stayed plastered on her lips as she worked your cock in between her delicious breasts. Her soft flesh kept you inside her breasts, squeezing and massaging your dick and tried to coerce every bit of pleasure out of you, an act so erotic and mindblowing that you thought you might explode at any second.

Hyejoo seemed to read your thoughts as her pace slowed down, letting you savor the soft warmth of her breasts for just a few more strokes before regrettably withdrawing your cock from the comfort of her chest and slowly pumping your cock to keep your pleasure going.

You grabbed her hands and helped her upright, taking a moment, and just looking in her eyes and exploring her gorgeous face.

"You're so sexy," you told her and she blushed immediately. You both kissed one more time as you squeezed her ass to close the distance, bringing your lips to her ear and whispered.

"Come ride my face."

Her cheeks grew even redder, even as you both stood drunk with lust she still felt a hinge of shyness. You lied down on the bed and waited for her arrival and you were not kept waiting long.

Hyejoo slipped her panties off and climbed the bed, crawling slowly and her seductive eyes were laser-focused towards you as she moved inch by inch on all fours. Before you knew it you felt your head being surrounded by her bare milky thighs as she straddled your face.

You rubbed her smooth thighs, feeling their softness as they wrapped around your head and looked up at Hyejoo, forcing a cute giggle out of her before her hips began writhing. You stuck your tongue out and licked up her slit and she moaned instantly, bracing herself by resting one hand on the mattress and the other wrapped around the back of your head.

" _Fuck_..."

You grabbed two handfuls of her plump ass and brought her forward more, allowing her to put all her weight down as she smothered your face with her wet folds. You could barely breathe but you didn't care, all you wanted to do was bask in the amazing aroma and taste of Hyejoo's scrumptious pussy.

"Do you like how I taste?" she asked, knowing you couldn't easily answer. Hyejoo began rocking her hips harshly, riding your face in a rhythm as she held your head in her small hands, smothering you with her warmth as you ate her sensitive pussy out.

She whined and moaned as her hips rocked back and forth, smearing her delicious juices all over your face as she used you as an outlet for her own sharp pleasure. Hyejoo had given you free rein of using her face, it was only fair that you reciprocated in letting her use yours.

With a hand on each side of your head, Hyejoo dug her nails into your skull as she guided your every movement, rocking back and forth on your face as you used your tongue to fuck her, giving her vigorous use of your face and watching the intense pleasure completely take over her naked writhing body.

"Oh god...it feels so good... _oh fuck_..."

Your face became wetter by the second, lapping up every drop of Hyejoo's delicious sweet nectar. She turned into a squirming mess of uncontrollable moans and cries of pleasure as she desperately chased her release.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum. All over your fucking face," she moaned as you locked eyes with her, encouraging her every movement as you continued to be suffocated by her wet heat.

Hyejoo easily matched your roughness, grinding away and bouncing against your face to take from you what she deserved, steering herself towards orgasm as her pretty moans grew in volume. Her breathing grew heavier with each flick of your tongue buried inside her pretty pussy, devouring her cunt as if she were the tastiest treat to meet your lips.

You watched Hyejoo hit her peak as she squirmed and came hard, drenching your face like a waterfall and gushing into your lips her thighs shook violently around you. You kept your tongue inside her as she rode out her orgasm, her high not fading for several moments and never wanting to leave her pussy. You kept pressure and contact on her clit, listening to her cute moans turning into squealing as you overstimulated her to tears until she pushed you away.

Once her senses returned she giggled as she looked down between her thighs at the mess she had left stained on your face, rather proud at taking her second orgasm. You felt the comforting warmth of her thighs fading away as she removed them from your face, but not after giving her sensitive flesh a few licks to clean up her juices.

Hyejoo squirmed and ran her hands through your hair, playing with strands of locks as she had a pleading look on her face.

"Now will you fuck me?" she begged and you had no intention to say no to such a beautiful girl.

You gave a nod of approval and she didn't give any time to rest, removing herself from your face and climbing down your body. Hyejoo used the opportunity to keep you warmed up as she knelt between your legs and sucked you off properly, sloppily taking your hard cock into between her pretty triangle lips, head bobbing up and down with speed for just a matter of seconds both to satisfy her hunger.

She let your cock slip from her warm mouth as you switched positions and laid Hyejoo on her back with her legs spread wide, her pink pussy beautiful and the wet flesh in between her spread thighs glistening.

Her needy eyes showed she was ready as you lined yourself up with her tight hole, heat smothering your shaft already as you pushed against her wet entrance. You looked into Hyejoo's lustful eyes, and with a pop of your hips, you parted her folds and entered her, earning a loud desperate moan.

Hyejoo gasped and moaned as you pushed your cock deeper, feeling that intoxicating warmth of her pussy squeezing your cock and refusing to let go, her hot flesh so tight around your shaft that you felt yourself going crazy.

Deeper and deeper you went, denying Hyejoo any chance of adjustment until she was filled to the hilt with your shaft, her mouth kept open before you even moved. Her warmth and tightness hugged your shaft, watching the desperation in her eyes that spoke louder than any of her words could.

You weren't satisfied with the position you had found yourself dozens of times and wanted to mix it up, grabbing Hyejoo's slender waist and lifted her until you were both upright, your knees still pressed on the mattress and hugged Hyejoo's torso.

Hyejoo adjusted naturally to the position and wrapped her arms around the back of your neck, her feet flat on the mattress with her thighs interlocked with yours, she knew just what to do.

With her eyes wide and lust-filled, Hyejoo put her hips to work, with your cock still inside her she began grinding on it, slicking your shaft with her juices as her hips worked back and forth, moaning with each movement she made.

The new position felt so close, so intimate and arousing, especially as Hyejoo's warm soft thighs rubbed against your own as she tried to force you deep into her body, grinding away without a care in the world.

"So tight, so fucking tight," you said as Hyejoo's constant whiny moans filled the room, your bodies a state of constant friction. The new position allowed Hyejoo to do most of the work and had the extra benefit of giving you perfect access to her breasts, and you dove into them right away.

You found what you wanted with ease, teasing Hyejoo's hard sensitive nipples with your tongue, increasing the pleasure in her body as you ran your tongue and flicked against each of her delicate nubs, dousing each in your saliva. Hyejoo's whines and cries only encouraged you as you surrounded each slippery nipple with your lips, suckling harshly and devouring her tits.

"Fuck, that feels so good," Hyejoo cried out, cradling the back of your head as you sucked and feasted on her tits, keeping your lips closed around them and slurping on them with an insatiable hunger.

Your crotches grew wetter as more of Hyejoo's juices flooded out, her hips working nonstop to deliver an equal amount of pleasure to your hungry bodies as she ensured her pussy never let go of your cock.

While Hyejoo went wild on your shaft you kept your lips glued to her delicious tits, never wanted to leave them, never wanted to hear her cute moaning subsiding, wanting to play with and feast on her perfect chest forever.

Hyejoo kept the motion going as she leaned herself back, holding on to your body with one hand and keeping the other on the mattress as she increased the friction and the pleasure being shared between bodies. She moaned as she squirmed and writhed on your cock before pulling herself back up and taking one more kiss from you.

"Take me from behind," she whispered with those insatiable eyes glaring into yours, always wanting more.

You looked at her as if you hadn't heard a word she said, forcing her to repeat herself.

"Fuck me from behind. Don't make me beg."

"I really should one of these days," you said.

"Is that a promise?"

"It is," you said and responded with a quick slap to her rear.

"Let me see this ass bent over."

With another shy smile, she lifted herself off your body and got into position. Hyejoo carefully got on her hands and knees, head tucked down just in front of the pillows, and raised that beautiful plump ass high in the air, letting you see every curve of her naked backside. Her pink pussy lips were dripping wet and splayed open, the perfect invitation to bring you back inside her.

You made sure you spent as little time outside of her pussy as necessary, lining yourself up with her glistening folds and plunged your cock back inside the tight warmth of her opening. Hyejoo felt even better from behind, wetter and tighter as her hot flesh wrapped tightly around your cock and drove you completely overboard with sensations as you began moving inside her again.

"Fuck me hard," she demanded as she looked back and you were nothing but willing to give into her. You placed a hand on each side of her round ass and began slowly thrusting in and out of Hyejoo, feeling the tight grip her wet pussy lips had on your shaft as you pumped inside her, gradually picking up speed.

"Harder," she repeated as she let out a series of soft moans, her juices quickly slathering every inch of your shaft in them as you fucked her from behind, making sure to bottom her out with each thrust.

Your pace grew faster and you pressed your fingers into the pale skin of her plump ass as you sped up, using more force in your thrusts to give her what she wanted. Soon you could both hear the sound of Hyejoo being fucked from behind, her wetness lubricating every thrust and allowing the deepest penetration with ease.

"Harder, I told you to fuck me harder," she demanded, with little care for any more build-up. With firm hands still on her ass, you settled into a rhythm and began to fuck her with harsh strokes, hips smacking against her ass and making her perfect plump buttcheeks bounce.

"Oh fuck, just like that..."

Hyejoo's became satisfied finally as her slick walls clenched every inch of your shaft. You pounded her tight pussy and she moaned loudly with approval, burying your cock deep into her and stretching her hole wide, feeding into Hyejoo's desire to be ruined.

"So fucking tight baby, oh fuck. You like being fucked like this?"

"Yes! You feel so fucking good inside me, you're so fucking deep, don't stop!"

Her pretty moans grew in volume as she formed two fistfuls around the sheets, dropping her face in the pillows as you slid your hands up her body and wrapped them around her hips, making her take all of your cock deep inside her tight little pussy.

"That's it, right fucking there! Fuck me like that!"

Hyejoo's warmth felt so incredible, her pussy so fucking tight and wet and her body drove you insane Your pace was almost unbearable to maintain as you fucked her as fast and hard as your body would let you, the bed creaking and smashing against the wall in time to your thrusts as the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

"Fuck me, oh my god it feels so good, fuck me!"

The use of Hyejoo's tight body was so intoxicating, you wanted to really give it to her, give her everything you had and much much more. At the apex of a particularly harsh thrust, you pushed her body down until she was flat on her stomach, your knees on the mattress and straddled her warm thighs.

The view was perfect, her naked pale body completely yours for the taking as you pistoned full speed in between her ass, fucking her with such harsh thrusts that you were afraid the bed might collapse at any moment. Every thrust was as deep into her body as physically possible, your hips slapping against her ass every time and making her cheeks bounce as the deafening sounds of your flesh slapping against hers flooded the room.

"Oh god, yes, don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

She was so fucking wet. Hyejoo's tightness was the only thing that kept you inside her where you belonged, giving her the fucking of a lifetime as she teetered on the edge of a third orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" she repeated, again and again, her moans borderline on shrieking as she greedily pulsated around your shaft. The rhythm so wild and harsh, every slam into her drenched pussy made her eyes roll back in the back of her head, giving her the thorough fucking she craved.

She screamed as she came all over your cock, but you didn't let up for a second as you fucked her through her orgasm, preparing yourself in joining her in sweet bliss as that tightness in your stomach flared up.

"Where do you... want my cum, baby?" you tiredly asked, each syllable of your sentence now a struggle.

"Anywhere. Inside me or on me, I just want it. _Please_..." she begged.

You looked at her and knew exactly where you wanted to cum, pulling out and flipping Hyejoo onto her back and straddling her chest.

"Are you going to paint my face?" Hyejoo asked as you slowly jerked your cock in front of her face, seconds away from orgasm.

"Mmhm. You're gonna look so pretty aren't you?"

"I am. Cum all over my face please," she pleaded as she began massaging and playing with your balls, trying to urge your orgasm out faster than a train out of control.

You felt your breathing becoming heavy and weak the more you stroked, and the pleading look in Hyejoo's eyes was all you needed.

Hyejoo opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, and you groaned loudly as you hit your peak and spilled your thick seed all over her gorgeous face, painting her up and down. She kept a smile etched on her features as you shot long streaks of pearly cum that landed in her hair, splashing her forehead and cheeks and you made sure you saved enough to glaze those triangle lips until they were stained white.

Not a single drop was wasted as you covered Hyejoo in thick semen, as your intense orgasm finished she took your cock from your hand and cleaned off your depleted shaft. She looked up as she sucked your tip with her cum-stained face, proud of making you quiver as your sensitivity hit like a truck as she ran her tongue around every inch and gathered every drop.

As you gathered your senses and caught your breath you stared down at Hyejoo, both of you shared a laugh at the absolute mess you left on her beautiful face. Your thick load was everywhere, and she tried to use her tongue to taste and swallow what she could.

Hyejoo began feeling the weight of it dripping down her face, and couldn't help but keep giggling as she gave your shaft one more final kiss.

"Now get off me so I can clean your filth off, and then you better be ready to fuck me again."

Hyejoo was never satisfied it seemed, and you both shared the same fate of being insatiable. You shifted your weight off her and she headed into the bathroom, your eyes glued to her delicious backside the whole time. You heard the sound of hot water being started, and you knew you didn't have much time to recover.

Only giving yourself a few minutes of rest you headed into the steamy bathroom, looking at the piles of clothes left on the bedroom floor as her silhouette peaked from the other side of the glass door.

it wasn't polite to keep a woman waiting after all.


End file.
